The Hidden Files
by KoRuPTeD
Summary: What if Monika made a mistake in her coding? What if a new person was thrown into the fray? What if there was three books instead of one? What if the endings doesn't have to be the way they are? Join the MC and his new companion as they blindly seek for a better future for all of them. Rated M. ( DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE )
1. A Twist in Fate

**A/N:** Hiya! My name is KoRuPTeD and this is my very first fanfic! I don't have a lot to say right now except I hope you enjoy the first chapter and feedback is very needed. Also if you like this chapter so far please tell me if you want me to continue and don't forget to like and follow! Again, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Do you want to know what I love about you the most? It's your brownish golden eyes, how they sparkle in the sunlight. I'm just addicted to you and i'm loving every single bit of this." Monika smiles her eyes never leaving yours as she sits in that pose never changing.

It's been a few days since Monika deleted everyone and locked me up in the room with her. When each day passes by I feel parts of myself slipping away only to leave a husk of the guy I used to be. Her eyes, those haunting emerald eyes never looking away from me staring holes through my soul. Every second I pray to myself that everything can turn back to the way it used to be. Oh I missed seeing Sayori's smiling expression when she sees me when we walk home together and I miss Natsuki's being cute all the time and her delicious cupcakes and I miss Yuri's gentle and caring voice when we read together. If only whatever god there is right now, besides Monika, will listen to my silent prayers…

"An error has occurred… reboot in progress…" A almost robotic feminine voice booms around us. The room begins to dissipate quickly and Monika's face was in a mix of sadness, horror and confusion. Her hand does a tapping motion in the air but nothing happens.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? This should not be happening!? Please if your doing this i'm sorry! I don't want to go back! I want to be with you forever!" Monika quickly begins to turn into a sobbing mess as she and I literally lose color and all I could see is a pitch black void with Monika not in sight.

"Reboot completed. New files was recovered, would you like to open them?" Two prompt show up in front of me, one saying yes and the other saying no. Utterly confused of what's happening I decided to choose yes. A giant buffer sign shows up in the void and starts spinning.

"What is happening? I'm so confused of what's going on." The buffer sign disappears and everything fades to a blinding white light. All I could see it giant black letters saying "thank you for your cooperation, have a nice day" as everything fades.

 _Bleeep! Bleeep! Bleeep!_

I awoken in my bed with my alarm blaring with a gloom and tired expression on my face. "Today is the first day of school… hooray…" I say to myself in a sarcastic expression but them I got really excited all of a sudden. "How could I forget! My friend coming over to Japan today!" I giggle to myself like a giddy little school girl and started getting ready for school. When I got to the intersection at the end of the block I was greeted by the sight of Sayori and was surprised she wasn't late. "Hi Sayori! How are you today!?"

Sayori looked at me with a slightly confused but happy expression. "I'm doing great! Umm quick question, why are you so happy today? I was thinking that you would be all sad today about school." My face frowned a little when she mentioned school but quickly fixes itself.

"I am a little bit sad that spring break is over but that doesn't matter because one of my best friends from America is a exchange student this year at our school!" I replied in enthusiasm.

"That really cool! Who is it?" she look up at my face waiting for an answer but I quickly look away so she doesn't see my smug, shit eating grin.

"That for me to know and you to find out." I say that as I playfully stick my tongue at her. She replies with a puffed up pouty face.

"Hey! That's no fair! How am I supposed to figure out who he is if I don't got a hint?!" I show her the same grin I try to conceal from her and her face turn into that adorable pout again and quickly subsided. "Soo, how did you meet 'em? And when did you ever go to America."

"I didn't go to America. We became acquainted through a game of League of Legends and we kinda became great pals after that. The only time we seen each other in reality was when I saw 'em at a big convention at the megaplex in Tokyo." Sayori just smiles coyly as we walk to school.

"Sounds awesome! I can't wait to see 'em." as we approach the school building Sayori grabs my sleeve and tell me about the clubs and the club she's in and how she wants me to join. I told her that I might want to join in on the club that my friend gonna be in. She tells me with a slight beg that it just gonna be one look and there gonna be cupcakes and I said fine. A bus arrives when we got to the entrance and some of the students walk out but one of the teenagers had luggage trailing behind him, it was my friend.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted and the person quickly turned his head with a smile and ran towards me, luggage in tow. "How have you been! Oh! yea sorry uh, Sayori meet my friend 'Andreas Daniel Blackwater'!" As he was running up to them he tumbled over a rock and landed right in front of them, imaginary birds circling his head. "Andrew! Are you OK?" He was soon snapped back into reality and adjusted himself.

"Sorry you had to see that as my first impression, hehe." he rubs the back of his head shamefully and with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's fine." I say in a reassuring voice "And plus this is the first time I actually saw you." When we saw each other at the convention I was sporting some jeans and a anime shirt while Andrew was cosplaying Isaac Clarke, he was wearing the engineer suit, helmet included, that looked like it could be a actual suit so I never really saw what he actually looked like. Right now he was wearing a dark silver cotton jacket with some gray jeans and some dark red sneakers. He also had azure eyes with a kind but far-away look in his them and he had long brown hair that reached his shoulders that is currently in a bun with a strand of hair in his face. He was pretty well-builded just by looking at his form.

"Hi! I'm Sayori! It's nice to meet you!" Sayori extends her hand out for a hand shake and Andrew partaken in the kind gesture "Any friend of his is a friend of mind." I can see Andrew literally shaking by how fast Sayori is with the hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you too! If you didn't know already, my name is Andreas but you can just call me Andrew." Andrew puts on a kind smile and the hand shake subsided. "Anyway, how have you been lately dude! How long has it been since we talked to each other, a year?"

"It's been great! How about you?" Sayori starts to tug on my sleeve and told me that we gonna be late. Soon after that the bell rings and my heart sank and one thought was brought to my mind, 'your late for your first day of school'. "So sorry I made you late for your first day of school! We'll catch up once your done with school." Andrew had another shameful look on his face.

"Are you gonna come with us?" but then I thought about it a little and then felt like a dork. "Of course he's not!" I told myself "He just got here and he still got his luggage and casual clothes with him so I don't think the school wants him to join right away."

"Oh yeah I forgot! I'm such a doofus, hehe!" Wait what? He's joining us but- "I still have to sign in and get my uniform and papers." I feel stupid again but i'm still glad he's joining us. "I think i'll be able to attend class officially tomorrow… Oh, I got an idea! What if I tell the lady up at the front that you guys were helping me because I got lost. Just a personal gift from me to you, I don't need anything in return." He pulled the same kind smile and we proceed to the secretary and told her about Andrew's current "situation". She believed us and gave us passes to the class while she escorted Andrew to the principal's office. I know Andrew said he didn't need anything in return but he deserves something, hopefully Sayori is thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile something is happening somewhere else in the school.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from… Andreas, but I will make sure your life is hell here." Monika laughs to herself and proceeds to the classroom. Her mind is filled and racing of ways she could break and execute the boy who screwed up her "perfect" ending.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that concludes the first chapter of "The Hidden Files". I really hope you like it! If you do click the like and follow button. Plus, tell me if you want me to continue this. Constructive criticism, support and feedback is extremely needed so help a friend out! This is KoRuPTeD signing off, bye!


	2. Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire

**A/N:** Hey, It's me KoRuPTeD! And here's the new chapter of "The Hidden Files"! This chapter contains a little bit of backstory for our new little compadre and introducing hint about the other books. This chapter contains some dark and horror elements. So again, if you like the story follow, favorite and review. Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours passed and it was already time for the after school clubs. While I was being presented to the literature club, Andrew was wandering the school giving himself a personal tour. That tour soon halted when he collided into one of the students. Andrew soon apologize while the student mock him and told him that he was American trash. All Andrew could do is smile as he left. Of course he felt a little sad, "who cares." he told himself "There's not gonna be anyone out here for me." His eyes hazed over with a blank look in them. "There never was in the first place." He wandered in a dark hallway of the school, not paying attention. He was alone to his thoughts, his eyes shedding tears. "Why am I remembering just now! I just want to forget them! Is that too much to ask for!" He wander to one of the empty classrooms and cried on one of the desk. He starts to remember.

 **-.-Andrew's PoV-.-**

"We're home!" Andrew mother yells out "Here Andrew, why don't you take your halloween candy to your room. Remember not to eat all of it tonight or you'll get a tummy ache!" She rubs the top of my head and she goes to the living room to check up on my baby brother and my dad. I proceed to my room but I was soon stopped when I heard a blood curdling scream. I drop the candy filled pillow case and run as fast as my 10 year old legs can go. When I got to the living room I just stand there in pure horror and the urge to cry overwhelms me. I saw my little brother on the floor lifeless, bloodied and mutilated and my mother with her throat sliced open with the one who caused this looking down upon me. My father grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall, knocking the air out of me. I tried to crawl away but then he slammed his foot using full force against my leg hearing an audible crack. I scream out in pain and agony. He advanced in front of my face down position and grabbed me by the neck, his hand like a vice grip. I could feel my conscious slipping away but soon regained because he let go and launched me down the hallway, my head bashing against the hardwood floor. The only thing I could think of right now is that i'm gonna die and there's nothing I can do about it. My father pulls out a knife from my mother's throat and proceeds to me, soon he start running. I close my eyes waiting for my demise but they soon opened again when I heard a crash and my face covered in blood. He slipped on the pillow case and his head landed on the knife, piercing through the skull. I sat there, alone, my mind being corrupted by the images of death and gore. I did what the one thing a kid would do in pain, I cried. Soon after a neighbor busted through the door and instantly looked away from the grotesque massacre. For a few days I stayed in the hospital and from the incident I developed PTSD, the mental illness makes me keep on having nightmares every night. Sometimes I don't sleep for days because of it.

The rest of the memory became a blur to me. I raise my head from the desk and check myself using the reflection from my phone, my eyes bloodshot from how much I was crying. I can't let anyone see me like this or they'll think that something is up. I don't want my reputation to get any worse. I walked out of the class and to the nearest male bathroom with some tacky one dollar shades on and my hood up. When I got there a couple of guys saw me and talked to each other and left. I run my hand through the warm water and splash some on my face. Soon some other guys walked in and I put my shades back on. I proceed to the exit of the bathroom but It was blocked by a different student. Before I could realise it I was against the wall and being repeatedly punched in the gut. They let go of me and I fell to the floor. Due to past experiences I gained a pretty high pain tolerance but that still hurt pretty bad. Soon the students surrounded me and started kicking, making sure there dress shoes digged into my body. The kicking subsided and all was left of it was a me curled up against the floor and the assailants ran off somewhere else. I slowly got up, paced my breathing and left, the good side was atleast they didn't break anything. I limped out one of the schools fire exit and sat under a nearby tree. My body ached and everything began to bruise. They really did a number on me, all I wanted to do right now is sleep and that's what I did.

I awoken with harsh and heavy breaths. A half of me scolded myself for falling asleep while the other half told me that it was needed. It was already dusk and the sun was setting. I picked myself up and stumbled in a random direction. "Maybe I can set up shop somewhere." I continue walking for a couple of minutes and found a motel. "Hopefully they take US currency, I'll get more Yen later." I talk to the man up at front and handed him the money, to my luck he handed me a key. I enter my room and immediately fall down onto the bed. I layed there staring at the ceiling, my body sore from today's "activities". I'll make sure I pick up my stuff after school tomorrow. My eyes look over to the clock, 7:24 PM. I reach into my pocket, pulled out my sleeping medication and took my required dosage. My mind instantly became at peace, due to the mixture of melatonin I fell asleep once more.

 **-.-MC PoV-.-**

"Today was extremely boring and i'm not sure what to think about the literature club but those cupcakes were delicious, good thing I saved one for later. After I get done with making some pasta i'm gonna read a little manga then hit the hay." As I was stirring the noodles I started to feel light headed and a little nauseous. I sat down on one of the chairs and rested head on the table. My brain throbbed from the sudden migraine and my vision began to blur. I looked up and I almost jumped out of my skin at what I saw. A humanoid figure made out of pure static sat on my couch, from the looks of it the entity is facing me. I turned around, ran to the knife rack and armed myself. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?" The figure did not respond "I'm calling the cops… So I suggest you leave!" the figure remained ever so still. I ran to the phone and dialed the authorities but instead of the operator it was just white noise. I put the phone back and inch my way towards the door and grabbed ahold of the knob. As soon as that door opened I bolted out of the house but to my avail I was in the kitchen again. "What the hell!" I ran though the living room and out the front door again and still ended up in the kitchen. "What type of sick dream is this!?" the figure moved this time, and patted the spot on the couch, gesturing me to sit down. My body was at war with each other one half of me saying not to listen and the other half saying to sit down. I cautiously approach the entity and seated myself beside it. The world around me turned into a black void, it looks somewhat familiar, and the entity disappeared. My head starts to ache again as images starts to flood in. Images of the girls from the club dying imprints itself into my mind. The pain soon subsided and I look around in the void. I see someone in the distance and my first instinct is to run to them. From closer inspection the person I saw is Andrew but he's faced away from me. A eerie feeling sinks in as I place my hand on his shoulder. He turns his heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

 **S**

"An error has occurred. Restarting /"

I wake up on the chair and look around, my heart pounding. The floor covered in boiling hot water. "Shit! The noodles, aww damn it!" I take the pot off the stove, placed it in the sink and got a towel for the floor. All I could think of right now was the dream. The entity, the void, the images and… Andrew, I gagged at the thought of what I saw. After I got the mess cleaned up I checked around the house, no one is here except me. I still feel a little light headed so I went to the restroom to take a warm shower. The water runs down my back as I was left alone to my thoughts. "The dream felt so real… Maybe after I'm done I can sleep it off." Like I predicted the dizziness weared off and I proceeded to my bedroom, slipped on my sleep ware and laid onto my bed. My eyes grow heavy as sleep overtook me once more.

I open my eyes and looked around, i've awoken in a forest. I got up and looked around for any clue of how I got here. My eyes caught attention to the foot prints in front of me and I began to follow them. "Hopefully the trail will lead me outside the forest." As I continue walking I came across a fork in the road. One path is a dirt trail while the other path has the footprints going deeper into the forest. Even though the dirt path was the right idea my curiosity got the better of me and I continued to follow the footprints. After I walked through some tall bushes I was greeted by the sight of a broken down cabin. I cautiously enter the cabin and looked around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary except what's behind the cabin. What lies behind is 3 pedestals facing each other in a triangle formation. Upon closer inspection, the pedestal have engravings on the top of them. One pedestal has a poorly drawn eye, the other has a almost photo realistic top view of a brain and the last one has a weird mirrored ink splotch like the ones you see in a therapist's office. "What is this place?" I went back into the cabin and something caught my eye, a photo. "This wasn't here before." upon examining the photo another erie feeling sets in. The photo contains another static entity but the entity was laying in a pile of trash and bleeding profusely from the head. I feel someone's breath on my neck and I froze on the spot, The "thing" soon grabbed ahold of my head covering my eyes and my mouth and made a quick motion to the right. _**CRACK!**_ I felt my life instantly drain from my body and fell limp on the floor.

 _Bleeep! Bleeep! Bleeep!_

I wake up in my bed holding my neck and breath a relieved sigh. "It was just a nightmare but it felt so… Real… Just like the last one." I eventually ignore it and continue on with my life. Today is Andrew's official day of school hopefully we have the same class. I put on my uniform, gather my things and headed out. The eye… it feels so familiar to me but I can't remember where I saw it.

Meanwhile at the "Room"

"Now, time to delete this rodent before he messes anything else up" Monika opens the console commands and interacts with Andrew's file.

"Action invalid. Need Admin access. Current administrators: Team Salvo, Andreas Blackwater." Monika sits there, her composure nearly breaking. She takes a deep breath and she smiles.

"Fine. Then i'll have to get to you mentally, Just like the others." She looks over the sickening images of her "Club mates".

* * *

 **A/N:** That ends the second chapter of "The Hidden Files". I hope you like it! If you do click the follow and favorite button and leave a review of what you thought about it. Constructive criticism, support and feedback is still very needed so help me out! This is KoRuPTeD signing off, bye!

 _Very SPOOPY~_


	3. The First Day of Forever

**A/N:** Sup it's ya dood uh, KoRuPTeD back at you with another chapter of "The Hidden Files". Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long ass while, screw you reality! So i'm posting this now cause why not! This chapter is gonna be heavily devoted to the OC because progression. If you like the story follow, favorite and review! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **-.-Andreas PoV-.-**

I wake up with the sunlight in my eyes and my watch beeping. "I still feel like shit. Maybe I should stay until I get better... No, I can't let him down." I get off my bed and start putting on my casual clothes. "I can't forget to stop by the ambassadors office so I can get my stuff and my uniform." I walk to the night stand to grab my medication but it wasn't there. "Where the hell did I put it…" I began to look top to bottom of the motel room. Some time flew by and I just gave up and walked to the front door. I twist the lock and tried to turn the handle. "Son of a… I forgot to lock the door last night and someone stole my meds! Damn it! Ugh nevermind, it's better to continue instead of mourn for it." I really needed those meds because I don't have near enough money to by more. I undid the lock and started to jog my way to school. Once I got there I was greeted by the sight of the boys who ambushed me in the bathroom. One of them spit at me but I ignored it and calmly walked away. If I was a normal person, which I wasn't, I would've beat them kids to the ground but I didn't feel one single atom of rage or sadness. Being a guy like me you kinda get used to the constant harassment, abuse and outcasting. You can't rely on someone all the time. Sometimes in this cruel world you have to be tough and adaptive so you can overcome the challenges of life, but I already knew this. I entered the school the I walked into the ambassadors office.

"Welcome again, Mr. Blackwater!" She gestures me to the chair in front of the desk and I sat myself down.

"Mr. Blackwater is my father." I gulp and a chill goes down my spine when I thought about that man. "Please just call me Andrew." I smiled and the ambassador seemed to buy it.

"Alright. I hope your night was well and uhh… where did you sleep exactly?" She raises a eyebrow at me, waiting for a answer.

"Oh, I slept at a motel. It's a little bit too expensive for my liking but it will do." the ambassadors expressions sadden a little and picks itself up quickly. "Did I say something wrong or…"

"Your sleeping arrangements won't do. I already have a location that you can stay during your time at japan." I was honestly shock at her words. Since I got here I thought everyone except my friends would treat me like garbage, I guess I was wrong.

"Oh you shouldn't have, Ma'am. Thank you for your generosity but I think i'll be fine." Damn it! My modesty got the better of me again.

"Nonsense! You'll be living in one of the dorms that the school paid for with all of the requirements at your disposal." Wow… This lady is awesome! "Here are the keys, address and your uniform." Why couldn't she be my caretaker after the incidents!

"Thank you so much, Ma'am. I am very grateful for the gift you gave me." I say this in the most sincere voice I have. "So… Where is the locker room so I can change into my uniform and should I leave my stuff here at the time being?"

"You can change in the private restroom near my office and i'll have one of the employees take your luggage to your dorm." Scratch awesome. This lady is legend! "I hope you have a wonderful time at the school." Just for you I will.

"Thank you again!" I proceed to the private bathroom and enter it. "This is the fanciest bathroom I have ever seen, It even has one of those fancy toilets." I soon began to strip down and change into the uniform that was handed to me. "Jeez, this thing is kind of tight. I'll ask for a different size some other time." I adjust the red tie around my neck, slipped on the shoes and exit the bathroom. "Uhh Ma'am, am I wearing this right? I'm not exactly used to uniform from where I came from."

"The tie is supposed to go under the vest, Andrew." she points to my chest and I look down... God i'm a idiot.

"Oh uhh yeah, your right." I adjust the tie then I rub the back of my head shamefully. "Hehe, whoops." someone enters the room, grabs my luggage and walks out. To be honest I feel a little bit uneasy because the "employee" could easily steal my stuff. The ambassador gets up from her seat and hands me supplies for school.

"Here are the essentials for classes and such." She places two other thing on the stack of items she handed me. "One of those pieces of paper have your locker information on it and the other has a phone number incase if you have any problems with school or the dorms." I start putting the items in my bag and once I was done the first bell rang signaling me that it was time for me to go to class. "I hope you have a good day today." I nod and exit the ambassadors office then I proceeded to my class.

"Class B-2, Class B-2, Clas- Ah! There it is." I walk inside and everyone's eyes dart over to me. I start to feel very uncomfortable. I look over to my right shoulder to see if it was covered, which it was. I start to get nervous of what's going to happen.

"Mr. Blackwater, we were just talking about you." What were they talking about exactly, huh? I need to calm the fuck down I just need to breath. "Class I would like you to meet our new classmate, Andreas Blackwater. Andreas is from the USA. I bet it's very interesting there, isn't it." I reply with a unnoticeable shaky voice.

"It sure is, hehe." I swallow hard and try to maintain my composure. "The US has many beautiful forests and friendly people." I forced a smile and everyone seemed to buy it.

"Sounds nice. Well class if you have any questions about the US please don't be afraid to ask." Why did you have to say that… "Mr. Blackwater, your desk is the one in the corner near the windows." I nod and proceeded to my seat. As I seated myself one of the students grabs my attention.

"Psst, hey. I have a question… Ẃ̸̨͙̭͒̒̀̃͌͑̕ḧ̶̼̯̮̼̓̆̾͛͋ă̵̗͍͇̳̻̾̄̋̔͝ẗ̶̘͚͓̦͉́̂̊̎̽̀́̓͠ͅ ̸̱͔̘͙̲̝̜̱̣̐̋̓̚d̵̨͓͕̘͗̌͆͜͝ó̸̖̓̇̅͝ ̵̨̲̯͓͙̻̈́͑̇̉͂̃̔͝y̵͚̦͔͎̏̿̑͗̀̉o̸̥̗̊ ̷̡̤̪͈̬̤̖̐̏̊͋́͘ͅͅs̸͔̲̃̚ĕ̶̫̲͍̓̔ẹ̶̰̈̌̎̀̉̄̑͘͝ͅ ̸̨̟͍͈̭̳̎̋̓i̵̫̯̞͐̀̔́̉͝n̸̛̼͍͔̯̮̔͝ ̴̹͙̦̣̩͔̼̤̯̉͐͒͐͌͗͠ţ̸̣̪͔̦͔̘̩̏́̕ḧ̵̡͖̭̼́͂̈́̏̓̇e̵͕̟͖̤͇͊̌̃̈̾̐͝ ̸̖̺͉̓͑͒̋͌̈m̸̖̼͈̩͋̓͘͜͜͝i̶͎͈̳̮̫͓͈̥̽̆ͅr̴̭̎̿̓̇r̶̨̫̣͓͍̼͇͚̓͂̏̈̋̇o̴̖̣͖̤̺͉̐̃̒̃̿̈̒̚r̷͚̬̻̰͉͖̻̆͆̕͜͝͝?" My expression turns grim and my mouth became dry.

"Can you say that again? I didn't hear you correctly." I start to feel nauseous to the students statement.

"I said what state would be good for a camping vacation in the US." I could of swear she said… Nevermind It's probably my head playing tricks on me again.

"M-Montana… Definitely Montana." I adjusted myself in my seat and focus myself to the teacher. While I was writing on the worksheet that was handed to me I never knew I had a silent observer.

The day flew by quite fast and it was already time for the after school clubs. I didn't have a club that I was in so I began to walk to the schools exit… Until I was stopped by the one girl that I helped in class. She thanked me for telling her about Montana and I told her that she didn't need to thank me. The student asks me where I was going and I replied that I was heading home because i'm not apart of a club. She grabs my wrist and practically drags me to one of the classrooms. Once we arrived she told me about the photography club she was in and that I should join. Photography… I mean I guess it sounds ok but I was supposed to join my friends club… but the club he's in could be full also. I came to a conclusion and nodded my head yes to her proposition. I mean what could be the harm, right?

I enter the "clubroom" and was stunned by how cool the interior looks. Honestly it looks like a headquarters of some top secret FBI compound but without all of the cool gadgets, weapons and technology. The girl grabbed onto my wrist again and drags me to the entrance of the closet. She tells me to wait here and so I did. A different student walks by and looks at me, he asks me who I was and why I was here. Before I could answer I felt something go around my neck and the girl that was in the closet told the other student that I was a new member. While the students argue with each other I look at the new camera attached to the strap around my neck. Looks custom made with many different augments and addons. Once they stopped arguing I thank the girl for the new camera and I also asked for her name and she told me that her name was Mimi. Mimi raised her voice so the other club members hear that I was a new member to the club. After the announcement the other went back to whatever they were doing. Mimi faced me and gave me a crash course in photography and how to take care of my equipment.

After the little lesson The bell rang and I began to pack up my stuff and head home. While I was walking down the hallway I see Sayori walking alone, she seems down in the dumps so I run up to her.  
"Hi, Sayori. How was today for you?" She looks up to me and her expression instantly changes. Something is definitely up because I know i'm not the person to brighten up someone's day just by being there.

"Oh uhh hi, Andrew. Today was ok." She looks away from me, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you sure… You seem kinda sad today." She shakes her head and continue to avoid making eye contact. If she doesn't want to talk about it then I won't pressure her to do so. "Hey, if you ever need to talk about stuff to someone… I'm your someone." I put a thumbs up and smile like a little toddler.

She continue to walk while I head the other direction. I'm the type of person that tends to get worried to the things I have left, especially my friends and seeing that one of my friends is troubled and there's nothing I can do makes me feel kinda bad. I decided to shrug it off and continue on with my day. I pull out the piece of paper that had the address of my new "home". A few minutes passed and I made it to the dormitories entrance. I press the buzzer by the door and I was greeted by a click of the door unlocking. I enter the building and proceeded to my dorm. While I was walking I start to feel a little bit light headed and my ears popped. I heard a foot step behind me and I quickly turned around but there was nothing there.

I decided to ignore it and walk… M-my father… H-he was at the end of the hall... holding a fire axe. I wanted to run but I couldn't move an inch I was paralyzed in fear. Soon he started to bolt at me, the weapon high in the air. I fell backward and My father swinged the axe in a downward arc at me. My eyes were clenched closed and I waited for the sharp pain to kick in but there was nothing. I open a eye and he was gone, I exhaled and picked myself up. "Jesus… I'm going fucking crazy." I pick myself up and stumble my way to my dorm, still slightly nauseous. Once I arrived, I opened the door and my jaw dropped a little at what I was greeted by. The whole dorm itself looked like it was for VIP only, it had very nice furnishings and many other eye-catching details also. "This place is… Wonderful… Just downright amazing!" I walk over to the nicely made bed and fell on top of it. "I missed this so much." Sadly, I had to get back up and check out the rest of the dorm. I lead myself to the bathroom, it looks like the ones you would see in a hotel suite. Then my eyes fell upon the mirror… Only to see my normal reflection. I walked out of the bathroom and surveyed the "dorm" again. "Honestly, this place is more like a penthouse then a dorm… but hey, who am I to judge." Once I got use to my new home I started to place my luggage where they belong. I looked out the window only to see the sunsetting. "Eh, I guess it's about that time." I changed into my sleepwear and collapse on the bed. To my downfall, I forgot about the medication and how it got stolen. My eyes grew heavy and I drifted of to sleep...

 **à̶̡̯͍͖͍͉̫͕̪̞̼͂͂͂̔͂͑̓͊́̽͒̂͋̑n̸̜̼͉̗̰͕̙̾̐̂͒̑͒̅̍̌̒̚ͅd̶̨̘̪̱͚͇̲̈́̓̈́͛̇̑̆͐ ̴̨̲̬̟̺̑̋̀̔̈́͑͗̏̆͘͠i̸̳̫͋n̴̢͇̯̱̘̦͙̐́̕t̵̨̆̌o̶̧̧̥̼̩̦̼̦̻͚̙̮̓̅̈͝ ̸̨̓́̽͗̅̂̇̀̃͂̍̍m̸̙͕͖̜̗̳̬̰͆͛̓͆͌̌́̍͒́́͘ý̸̢̺͈͈̫͚̜͍̮̋̊̉̅͐̄ ̵̨̮̜͙̠̭̭̝̼̫̱̬̱̺̀̀̋̅̒̚ḥ̸̢̧̣͈͕̭͖̓͜ę̶̟̲̫̤̮̰̭̲͇̞̀͗̐̊̿͘͠ͅl̶͕̆̂͘̚͠͠l̶̛̹̎̉̍̔̾̈́.̴̡̨͍̰̯́̈́̎̑̌̓̚̚.̸̨͓̗͖̭̭̭̣̩̪̯̫͐̿͋͒̈́̈̾͜.̵͓̳͎͖̲̎ͅ**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh no! Well our little buddy is in for a rude awakening, I kinda still feel bad for him but hey, it will get better… hopefully. Plus I feel really bad for not posting this for a long while, my house recently got flooded soI had to get new equipment and such, talk about back breaking work. But anyways, I hope you loved the new chapter of "The Hidden Files!" Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review. As always, this is KoRuPTeD, signing off.

Halloween, so spook!~


	4. The Second Day of Insanity

**A/N:** Hey, FanFiction! KoRuPTeD here with a new chapter of, drumroll please, "The Hidden Files!" So I got my first review, hooray! To many people it probs not an achievement… but to me it is! I'll do a reply on your guy's review's at the end of the chapter so yea, look forward to that. Incase if you forgot, our new American buddorino just fell asleep… Without his meds, so he gonna have a bad time in his sleep, oof. But anyways, if you liked the story so far, don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review! Enough of me bantering let's get into it, shall we?

* * *

 **-.-Andrew's PoV-.-**

My immediately wake up, my breath was harsh and my eyes darted in the darkness. I began to calm down and my breathing returned to a normal. "F-fucking hell… W-what was that!?" I got out of my bed and stifled around, I flip the light switch and walked to the restroom. I turned on the sink and splashed my face with some water. I looked into the mir- A massive fleshy and gory appendage shot out of the mirror. It wrapped around my neck and lifted me into the air. I began to struggle and kick around, trying my hardest to get away. It grip gets tighter and tighter, me losing access to breath. Soon the world around me began to darken and the only thing I see was the grotesque, morphing wall consuming me… then I heard a beep… then another one and many more after that.

My eyes shot wide and I lifted myself off of the floor. My breath was quick paced and my hands around rubbing my neck. After I calmed down, I turned off the alarm and examined the dorm. There was no sign of intruders or… that thing in here. I exhaled and looked at my bed. It seems that I fell of the bed and my face was buried in the pillow, causing the difficulty in breathing. I sighed and continued on with the morning, I slipped on the uniform and got my school supplies. After I left the dorm, which I made sure to lock before I left, I headed to school. While I exited out the dormitories complex, I was greeted by a familiar face, it was Mimi. "Hi Andreas, How are you!"

I replied in a slightly groggy tone, "Just great… Wish I could sleep in more." Sleep in more as in no more nightmares…

She smiled at my words, "Hehe, don't we all." she sped up a little and faced me while she walked backward. "We have a club meeting after school so I hope your ready for it!"

A club meeting!? oh great… "Oh yea? What is it for exactly?" I really was curious of what the meeting was for.

"It's for the festival silly!~ I thought the teachers told you about this already… Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll inform you on the way to school!" She smiled at me again and started to tell me about the festival. While she was talking about it she was really close to me, like really close. I started to blush a little and look away so she couldn't see it. Once we got to school we walked to our class and sat at our desks. I reach into my messenger bag and then i feel something scaly, like what you think alligator skin would feel like. I pull it out and it was some type of book that has a alligator cover, so I was right, and a strange symbol on the front. The symbol was highly detailed drawing of the top part of a brain. The title says "Tomes of Apophryca." The book give me this… Weird, indescribable feeling… Like it wants me to read it… I mean a look couldn't hurt… Right? I was about to open the first page when the teacher came in and grabbed everyone's attention, including mine, I put the book back into my messenger bag and put my attention on the teacher.

The class went by in a breeze and I started packing up. I opened the bag and my eyes fell upon the strange book once more. The feeling came back but I fought it away and I continued my way to the photography club… Until I bumped into the group that beat the hell outta me in the bathroom. "Well, Well, Well… It's nice to see our American friend again… isn't it, boys." One of the students grabbed me by the neck and pushed me into the wall. I see his hand slide into his pocket and slip out with a switchblade inside his grasp. "Oh why do you ignore me? I hate being ignored." He runs the blade along my face and make a quick motion along my right cheek, cutting it in the process. "F-fuck you, you cunt!" His eyes flare up in rage and his hand holding the switchblade rears back and I fear for what's about to happen… then a flash of light comes from the right of me, it was Mimi holding a camera. "Huh? WAIT A MINUTE, GET HER!" The guy lets go of me and they start to run after Mimi, she book it but then I hear a distant scream. Sirens go off in my head and I bolted to investigate. When I get there I was greeted to the sight of some of the students holding her down, her camera smashed and the guy with the switchblade unbuckling his belt. My mind knew exactly for what's about to happen, he was going to rape her, in a school nonetheless. Something inside me started to build up, something that I felt before while I was in that hospital after my father attacked me… Rage. I bolted into the scene and the guy unbuckling his pants sees me right next to him. I tackle him to the ground and I grabbed a hold of his head and slammed it against the quartz floor. After that I unloaded punch after punch into his stupid face of his. My hand started to get bloodied from his broken nose and the blood coming from his throat. All I could see was red as I beated his face in.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL, HUH! YOU DESERVE ALL OF THIS YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A MAN!" I unloaded one last strike into his chest and he fell unconscious due to the pain. His friends stood there in complete horror, and one I turned my head to them, they fled the area with speed. I walked over to Mimi who was balling on the floor. I laid my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. "OMG, Andrew. T-thank you… They w-were gonna do… Things to me!" she sobbed on my shoulder and I bring her into a hug. She then noticed my hand and how that were covered in blood. Then she look to the right only to see the student laying there, covered in his own blood. "A-andrew… I-is he… Is he dead." She asked in horror.

"No he's not… Sadly." She exhaled liked she was slightly relieved. "Let's get out of here. I don't want any of his friends bringing back up…" She nods and we walk the clubroom. Once we arrived a guy began to walk up to us, looking really pissed, but he soon stopped because of how we looked. She ran up to the guy and told him everything, how they attacked me, how they hunted down Mimi and tried to rape her and how I hurted the man very, very badly. The guy stood there in silence, trying to process all of the information. He then runs to the closet and pulls out a soaked rag and a first aid kit for me, and he also got a new camera for Mimi.

After the little show down, the clubs were closing down and students were leaving. I was about to leave until I feel a tug at my sleeve, it was Mimi. "Umm hey… I-is it OK if I walk home with you… I don't feel safe anymore without you…" She looks up into my eyes and I look into hers. We stay like that for a moment then I snapped out of my daze.

"Uhh yeah, sure… I guess i'm fine with that." We leave the classroom together and head outside. It was raining but I packed an umbrella with me and we huddle under it. It's happening again, being way to close. I soon feel her wrap herself around one of my arm's and my face began to blush again. Once we arrived at the dormitories complex, I hit the buzzer and the door unlocked and we both entered. I walk up the steps and into the hallway continuing my dorm. I look over at Mimi, she had her eyes closed and she was humming a tune as she squeezed my arm from time to time. "Uhh Mimi, I need to go to my dorm now." Her eyes fluttered opened, and she looked at me, our eyes connect. She started to blush a little as she was staring at me and I was lost in her ruby eyes. I snapped out of it again. "Mimi, I kinda need you to let go please… I gotta go home." She looked to the right, looking at a different dorm, the she looks the the left, looking at my dorm.

"Andreas… You live right in front of my dorm." She points to the name tag right under the address, It reads Mimi Shiriushi… Wait wut. I blink my eyes in rapid session incase my head was fucking with me, but it wasn't. "Do you know what this means!" she asked in a exited way.

"Uhh, no… What?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Were dorm neighbors!" she hugs me and started jumping up and down. After a minute she stopped because she just realized what she was doing… She was hugging me. Her face grew bright and she instantly let go of me. "Umm, sorry about that. I was just happy is all…" The as a moment of awkward silence between us. "WellOKbye!" She said in a hurried manner.

I shrugged it of and entered my dorm. I drop my keys in the little dish by the counter and flop on the couch. When I was doing that something in my messenger bag fell out… It was that book. I picked it up and the same feeling began to come back. I began to open the first page and then there was no turning back. The books words were moving and shaking around. I flipped a page, then another one, then more. My eyes darted everywhere in the book and I was thirsting for more, my head was thirsting for more. Sooner or later I got to the end of the book and it fell out of my hands and under the coffee table. Multiple parts of my body were twitching madly, there was strange voices in my chanting some type of ilegitable language. Soon I feel liquids coming from my face. I stumbled my way to the bathroom and looked myself into the mirror. My brain was bleeding, from my eyes,nose, ears and mouth, and it was bleeding profusely. My brain was having a massive migraine. I began to scream from all the pain, and then I collapsed on the floor. I was having a stroke, and no one was there to save me. I soon blacked out.

 **-.-MC's PoV-.-**

"Wow i'm beat. Today was sure an eventful day, i'll give it that!" I drop my backpack of at the door and I grab a candy bar from one of the pantries. I look at the note on the front of the fridge. It reads "Me and your mother are gonna be gone for another 2 weeks. We are very sorry that were not able to make it to your birthday in the next week, son." I stood there in silence for a bit. I grabbed the note and threw it in the trash can. "You weren't there for my other birthdays… Why is this any different..." I walk up to my room and and sat there in the dark for a few minutes. I eventually got myself out of my room and began making myself dinner… again. My eyes fell upon my backpack and I remembered about the book Yuri gave to me. I believe it was called the "Portrait of Markov?" I grab the book from my bag and start to read it while I was cooking. An hour later, I was sitting at the dining table, eating while reading, and then I heard a noise from the front room. Upon inspection it was the phone ringing, I picked it up and answered the phone. "Hello? Who's this."

"Hello, My name is Dr. Hyden from Junction Point Clinic. Your friend, Andreas Blackwater, is currently in the clinic with me. A woman bring him here and we taking care of it right now… But your friend suffered a stroke and some bleeding from the brain… What i'm saying is that you were on his emergency contacts. So I would like it if you could be here for the time being." I stood there for a moment, very worried that he might die at any minute,soon I replied back.

"Yeah I'll be there." I hung up the phone and threw on some clothes and a jacket. I hurriedly ran to the clinic and asked the receptionist for him. She told me the room number and I powered walked my way to his room. Once I got there I was greeted by the sight of the administrator and a different girl in the room, so was Dr. Hyden. "Dr… How it he?" I replied with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"He's doing marvelous! His body is currently and hurryingly building himself back up, bit by bit." I sighed in relief and then I turn my head to the administrator and began talking to her.

"Uhh, how does Andreas know you exactly." I was very confused of why the administrator and that girl was here, does Andreas know them?

"Well i'm the schools administrator so he has to speak to me every so often... And I hope he gets better soon… He was such a great student." I look over at Andreas and how the girl was resting her head on his leg. "Dr. Hyden, how long do you think until he makes a full recovery?"

"It's different for everyone, so it could span for 3 days to multiple months." I look back at Andreas, my face showing sadness and fear of him never getting better. But when I was looking at him I noticed something. Andreas shuffled around and one of his opened up.

"Ugh, Paaaaaiin. Pain sucks… Oh hey everybody." The girl laying on his lap shot up and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes, and gave him a hug "Woah! Hey, hey, hey watch my face!" He soon looks up at me and his expression turns shameful. "Sorry you had to see me like this." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Andreas Blackwater!" The administrator yelled and her expression was mixed with joy and anger at the same time. "You never, ever scare me like that again… You hear me!?" Andrew's expression grew more shameful at her words. "...Look, i'm sorry for my tone… It's just I look at my students as if they were my own children and I don't want to see any of them hurt… including you." He nods at her statement and smiles a little.

"Ehem…" The doctor grabs our attention to him. "I know you are very worried for him but he needs to rest and recover. Don't worry, he's in good hand and you can all see him tomorrow." I look back at Andreas and he gave me a thumbs up, signaling me that he'll be fine. As we walked out of the room I began to call Sayori and telling her about Andrew's condition. She replies and said that she'll come with me tomorrow so she can check up on him also. Once I hung up I felt something, a feeling, like I accomplished something but I can't put my finger on it.. Oh well. I head back home and lock the door behind me. "Jeez, i'm so tired… Need sleep." Once I fell on my bed I was out cold, and I forgot to write my poem… I can just right it tomorrow, but for now… Sleep

* * *

 **A/N:** Damn! Some serious shit went down like an atomic bomb! Like, it was like "Kaboosh!" or "Babang!" But anyway, the time you've all been waiting for! The one! The only! It's time for, Drum roll please,

R-R-Review Time!

Our review's are from…

 **Randomidiot1816:** EVERYTHING IS FINE

ANDREW IS FINE

*Andrew is screaming in the background with a fire ax*

MC IS FINE

*MC is crying*

SAYORI IS FINE

*Sayori is hanging from the noose*

YURI IS FINE

*Yuri is cutting herself nonstop*

NATSUKI IS FINE

*Natsuki snappe*

MONIKA IS FINE

*Monika's manaical laughter turns into a scream as Andrew tries to attack her*

send them help

-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N:** I wish I could! But all of the police peeps n' stuff are too busy fighting in the Skeleton War… God Damn Fuckboys…

-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N:** So there you have it! The chapter of "The Hidden Files" is officially done! If you liked the story Follow, Favorite and Review! This is KoRuPTeD, Signing off.


	5. The Hidden Files are Gonna Have to wait

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I have some news to share, it could be good for some people and it could be bad for others. I decided to put this story on hiatus for a while... The reason why is there is a lot of factors going against me currently; like midterms, grades and internships. And to be completely honest I kinda lost the motivation and drive for this story. Just because I taking a break on this story doesn't mean i'll stop making fanfics featuring our amigo, Andreas, here.

 **Andreas:** "H-hey! I'm not a object!"

 **A/N:** Shush! It's rude to but into other peoples conversation! Anywho, That being said I decided to make a Wattpad account because a lot of my friends are using it and I was like, "Ehh, why the hell not..." That also being said, no i'm not gonna give up on either. SO this was a quick update and I hope you understand. This is KoRuPTeD, signing off!

BTW, if you wanna check out my Wattpad, here

K0RUPT3D


End file.
